


Wedding vows

by Itsolicityqueen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/M, I just needed fluff, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsolicityqueen/pseuds/Itsolicityqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Skye's wedding day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding vows

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just needed some sweet Fitz and skye angst free anyways enjoy feedback always appreciated

She looked gorgeous. I mean she always did. But for some reason right now felt different. Watching her walking down the aisle in that gorgeous dress. He was pretty sure it was the only time he'd ever seen her in a dress. She was smiling like really truly smiling. Jemma was crying already. Fitz never really understood why people cried at weddings it supposed to be happy not sad.   
"Hi" Skye smiled.   
"You look perfect" he mumbled quietly reaching over and grabbing Skye's hands.   
"I understand you two wrote your own vows" Skye nodded slightly before she spoke up.   
"You know the first time I met you you were so completely in love with someone else but I guess I was too. But we're both such different people now and you showed me that was ok you stuck by me when I thought I was broken when I thought I was a monster" Skye said smiling squeezing his hand again "you were there when no one else was you saved me. And somewhere in between everything I fell in love with you every thing about you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" now Fitz was crying and he now totally understood now why people cried at weddings.   
"Well now how am I supposed to top that" Skye laughed slightly "I was completely alone I mean everyone acted like I was back to my normal self but not everyone got that I didn't want that that I'm not who I used to be and then there was you you seemed to understand I didn't want to be treated like nothing ever happened like I was old Leo Fitz who named a dangerous weapon the night night gun and you didn't treat me like that but you didn't treat me like a freak and I fell in love with you and that is the most amazing choice I have ever made and I want to make it everyday for the rest of my life"   
"And you said you couldn't top it" skye said laughing slightly.   
"So do you Leopold Fitz take Skye to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live"   
"I do" Fitz smiled at Skye.   
"And do you Skye take Leopold Fitz to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live"   
"Hell yeah I do" Skye said her smiling growing.   
"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride"   
"I love you" Skye mumbled into the kiss.   
"I love you too" Fitz's smiled pulling her in for a hug. He heard people cheering but they felt like the only two people in the world.


End file.
